Death the Kid x Reader fanfic Dreams chapter 2
by goaty0000
Summary: summary : You're a Meister...but a self thought Meister and you're dream is to follow in your father's footsteps...but in reality...deep down within you're heart...you actually desire something more than Dreams...a wish...to heal a broken heart. Come tag along on this journey to find your true purpose in your "Dreams"...


hapter 2: Weapon Partner…

The days passed here in my busy life and I kept on thinking about the day I would one day enroll in the DWMA but it looked like that could take a while. School was normal for me as usual but I was always being picked by others.

"LOSER!"

"WEIRDO!"

"PATHETIC CHILD!"

"WEAKLING!"

"DIRTY OLD HAG!"

Those words kept rolling into my head all the time as I entered my school. I didn't understand why they were teasing me. I was just a normal person just like the rest of them but there was one problem of me…I was always quite….a little too quite.

All my life…..i never really talked to any of my so called friends in my school…..i never had any friends…..besides my dog Sage. She understands me better than the other students here in the school.

Perhaps that was the reason the people here teased me. I was always alone, isolated from other people…..never talking to them…..and because of that….people started making fun of me and spreading rumors of me being an old witch or some kind of zombie or a weirdo…..it really hurts me….right in my heart…

I didn't care….  
I was happy just being for who I am…a Meister…..and my weapon partner…

The day had ended and after school…I took Sage for an evening walk. It was the perfect way to ease the pain in my heart. We had a slow walk to our local park. It was pretty late and the evening sky was turning orange with the Sun trying to stay awake as it snores in the sky. I smiled to myself.

"Alright, girl," I told my dog. "Wanna play a game of fetch?"

My dog barked happily and she wagged her tail.

I took out her favorite ball and I threw the ball and as soon as I threw it….Sage quickly ran after the ball like a lightning bolt.

"Sage! Wait!" I called to her but she was too far to hear me.

My dog chased after the ball and she finally caught it and just about that time I finally caught up to her.

"Sage…..you know that I can't always keep chasing you!" I told my dog.

Sage looked at me with the ball in her mouth and she whined sadly while showing her innocent puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't stay mad at my dog always. She was just too cute and goofy.

"You silly dog…." I said to her and I gently stroke her ears.

Sage and I spend the evening together playing fetch until we were pretty exhausted. Playing fetch with my dog it's like doing exercise in a gym. After the game we played…we sat under our favorite tree and watched Mr. Sun finally fell asleep and began to set.

"The sky sure looks pretty today," I told to my dog.

She barked in response and she nuzzled beside me.

"We should head home now…..Mother gonna get worried if we stayed up too long."

My dog looked at me with a sad face and again she did her innocent puppy dog eyes…..but…it didn't work this time.

"Come on, girl….."

Sage finally felt defeated.

"Hehe….we'll come again tomorrow….and besides….its dessert night. You'll have your favorite treat to have for dinner."

My goofy dog's sad face finally disappeared and she was wagging her tail happily.

I smiled…and together we took a slow walk home.

As we were walking home…..I started to remember my past….the day I met Sage…..and the day…..I find…..my partner….

It all happened 3 years ago…..it was raining on that day too….i was walking home from doing my groceries just after the rain had stopped but it was still drizzling. As I was walking home….something had caught my eyes.  
A strange creature was in front of me….growling…..and had really fierce eyes….but the creature was not growling at me…in fact, it was actually running away from someone.  
"Come back here you dirty mutt!" a voice called and a strange man wearing dark cloaks appeared from behind the creature.  
Everything was becoming clear…it was a young female dog who was running away from a person…..I'm not sure who it was….but it was probably aftering her because the young female dog had a food package in her mouth. The person chased after the poor dog.  
"Hey! Wait!" I called. "Leave her alone!"  
I chased after them. I knew it was none of my business but I had to make sure the young dog was alright. She could get hurt.

I chased after them but I couldn't keep up…

"Please…..please be safe…." I thought.

A voice was heard from a distance…

"I have you now you dirty mutt!"

My eyes widened when I heard the voice.

"Say GOODBYE!" the voice called out wickedly.

"Wait! Don't!" I cried…..and…..a gunshot…was heard.

"No….."I thought.

There was no sound…..only pure silence. I finally caught up to the young dog in a small dark alley.

"Hello?" I called but there was no respond. I entered into the alley…..only to discovered the young female dog…lying lifeless on the ground…..she was dead…with blood splattered everywhere…the scene was really gruesome.  
I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes. I never knew the dog but I….why….why would someone do this to an innocent dog? And at that moment….I saw a small miracle.  
A little puppy was nuzzling sadly at the young female dog. It was probably the young dog's child. I approached the young puppy and it too had seen me…but instead of running away…it approached to me.  
I smiled gently and kneeled down to stroke the little puppy.  
"Hello…Little One," I said to her.  
The little puppy barked happily and she wagged her tail.

That was how I met Sage…..she was alone and had no mother to look after her. She was also alone...just like me. It was probably faith had leaded me to her. She was so small and innocent but that was 3 years ago. Today, my dog was a mature canine but she still had her goofiness.

Finally, we had returned home but before I entered I wanted to do a small combat practice.  
"Alright, Sage….let's do this again….just like we practice," I told my dog.  
She barked and wagged her tail.  
My dog took a few steps back as I reached out my hand….  
"Now, Sage!" my dog ran towards me and she leap into the sky…..and she transform into a lance with blue Spears at the ends…I finally caught my weapon and did a few battle moves before ending it with a battle pose.  
"…..Perfect….." I told to my dog.  
My dog's appearance appeared on the Lance and she smiled happily.

I am a Self-Taught Meister…..  
And my Weapon Partner…..was my dog…

To be continued….


End file.
